switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherbet (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch timeline)
Sherbet is one of the 8 side characters in the Panel de Pon Series, also known as the Ice Fairy, or Fairy of the Ice, also hailing from Popples. Sherbet is confirmed to be the youngest of the 9 main fairies, as she is 8 years old, and as such, she is pretty much childish. Just like Windy, Sherbet is also mischievous, but to a little bit of extent. Sherbet and Windy are confirmed to be “Partners in Crime”, and in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of the series, Thiana would sometimes join Sherbet and Windy’s naughty antics, but Sherbet, despite being much of a prankster, is still a kind person. Sherbet is also a playable character in several games as a Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History), a kart racer in Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History), a Party Guest in Super Mario Party Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History), a Tennis contestant in Mario Tennis Aces, and a Pop iDOL in Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival. General information For the most part, Sherbet’s design remains the same, spiky blue hair, and teal clothing, but now has bright blue ice wings. Sherbet, like Elias, doesn’t need a weapon to fight, even in Panel de Pon U. Since Sherbet is one of those who would sometimes cause mischief, Ruby, the Fairy of the Jewels, will be the one to put up against Sherbet and Windy (And sometimes Thiana, IF Thiana joins the two) Sherbet, despite being the youngest and the childish of the fairies, does have one disturbing façade, and that, is when in Battle, Sherbet will become more serious, more sinister, and more straightforward, more so than either Furil or Flare, and it’s confirmed to be Ruby’s potential weakness if she tries to threaten Sherbet. In the times of Conflict, whether brainwashed or not, Sherbet will take physical measures to achieve her goals, similar to a character from the Stealth Game Yandere Simulator, being Aoi Ryugoku. As a Playable character in the games Panel de Pon as a whole In Panel de Pon as a whole franchise, Sherbet is one of the 9 main playable characters in every mode except Single Player (Unless Co-Op is used). Sherbet can finally be played in Story Mode, most notably as Player 3 in Story Mode's Co-Op feature starting in the Nintendo 64 version of the game, where if Players 2 and 3 are activated, Lip will not fight against the 2 characters chosen, and the Dialogues change depending on which characters are used for Players 2 and 3. By default, Windy is Player 2 and Sherbet is Player 3, and Lip will always be Permanently player 1. And if at any point in Story Mode, Sherbet is either Player 2 or 3, Lip will skip the fight against Sherbet, because Sherbet is literally allied with Lip, as well as the other player 2 or 3 character. As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter, starting with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) as Playable Fighter #69 As a Super Smash Bros. fighter, specifically, Playable Fighter #69, Sherbet is lightweight, and as such Sherbet is easy to launch, but she is in between Lip and Windy. Sherbet uses physical Hand-to-Hand combat and Ice power in her fights, and she doesn’t need a weapon for her arsenal, since she can use Ice itself as her own methods of additional attack power. Sherbet is an Ice based fighter in the Smash series, and she fills that spot better than Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat, because Sherbet IS a Nintendo character, much more child friendly, and can also make up for Touhou Project’s character similar to Sherbet: Cirno, not being playable in the Smash series. Sherbet is announced to be Fighter #69 after Windy, Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Chrom, and Dark Samus; prior to King K. Rool in the same direct Sherbet is announced. Just like Lip and the fighters from panel de Pon, Sherbet has 4 jumps, can wall jump, and can also crawl. Gimmick! Sherbet's gimmick as an Ice based character is that she deals Ice damage. The Ice damage is basically an Immobilization type effect. This is shown with the opponents getting hit suffering the Crystal color effect. How slower they are moving depends on how much crystal color stuck in the foes' body. If the Crystal color is full, that foe will be frozen for about 5 seconds, and Sherbet can keep attacking to rack up damage on that opponent. If Sherbet gets attacked, All foes will be free from the Crystal Color effect. However, It will take long to completely freeze a Fire type fighter such as Bowser, Charizard, Incineroar, and Roy (Fire Emblem) Basic moveset Neutral Combo: Sherbet has three jabs: First, she punches forwards with her right fist, followed with a Right Leg kick as her second jab, and ends with a Stomach jab to her foe. This is a basic combo attack so Sherbet doesn't apply her Ice powers. Dash attack: Sherbet pulls out a snowball, trips, and launches the snowball which rolls towards her foes, and it can guarantee a kill if the foes caught with this snowball didn't escape in time. Forward tilt: Sherbet does a basic uppercut, and deals ice damage. Up tilt: Sherbet does a high kick to her foe, and deals ice damage. Down tilt: Sherbet punches her foe down, and deals ice damage. Forward Smash: Sherbet's Forward Smash has her do an Ice breath, and at full charge, this forward smash will freeze. Up Smash: Sherbet spawns an ice spear, and raises it to make a thorn, dealing ice damage, and at full charge, it can freeze foes caught by the spear. Down Smash: Sherbet lifts her right leg up a bit and stomps to make a wave that works as a hitbox which will cause foes to trip if they got hit, and when fully charged, the wave will freeze those who got hit. Neutral Aerial: Sherbet spins twice with her fists spreading, and will deal damage to her foes if they got hit. This aerial doesn't deal Ice damage, but the 4 Directional aerials do. Forward Aerial: Sherbet throws an ice spear forwards as a projectile. Backward aerial: Sherbet does a Back-kick, and deals a bit of ice damage. Up Aerial: Sherbet launches herself upwards and forms as an ice thorn, and foes caught with the thorn Sherbet creates, will get frozen. Down Aerial: Sherbet looks down and does a brief ice breath downwards, and foes caught with the ice breath, will automatically get frozen. Grab: Sherbet strangles her foe by their shirt. Pummel: Sherbet does a headbutt to her grabbed foe. Forward throw: Sherbet elbows her foe forwards. Back throw: Sherbet switches to one side of her foe, and then performs the throw by bashing her foe backwards using her butt (Which works like that Peach Bomber move) Up throw: Sherbet kicks her foe upwards at high power. Down Throw: Sherbet dunks her foe into the ground, burying them. Special attacks For the most part, Sherbet shares the same special moves that Lip does, such as being able to spawn panels, swap places, and deploy garbage panels. However, Sherbet's swap side special can freeze opponents instantly, and that Sherbet's Up Special has her jump off an automatically spawned snowball (Well, it's fairy magic, so anything caused by Fairies can be called convenient automation), and Sherbet's Garbage Block explosions freeze foes close to one. Sherbet's Neutral special has her hurl her two hands in front of her and a panel spawns on the top of her palms. The panels change for every one second if the neutral special button is hold. Once the Neutral Special input is let go, Sherbet "air-pushes" the chosen panel flying at the direction the player desires the panel would travel to. Each Panel has its different effects upon hitting an opponent. * The red heart panel deals fire damage. * The yellow star panel deals electric damage. * The green circle panel deals neutral damage and launches. * The purple diamond deals darkness damage. * The cyan triangle deals 2% damage and freezes. * The blue upside-down triangle deals water damage. * The gray "!" panel deals neutral damage and buries opponents. Sherbet's Final Smash, aside from having you play Panel de Pon, will have her cinematic be about casting a snow show where she spawns one/two/three snowmen (Juggling the fighters, dealing damage for every juggle, and one snowman can juggle a maximum of 4 fighters), and Sherbet dances around, and the end has Sherbet strikes a childish peace pose with her tongue out, and the snowmen THROW all the fighters up, and those whose damage percentages are at 150% or more, will be KO'ed. (At least Sherbet DOESN'T DANGEROUSLY STAB HER FOES TO DEATH!!) Miscellaneous Alternate costumes # Default # Mario Kart Outfit (Blue sweater and black bike shorts with dark indigo stockings and a teal scarf) # Mario Tennis Outfit (Blue sleeveless Gym shirt and white skirt) # Teal sweater and a bright blue skirt with purple stockings # Lip's color scheme # Windy's color scheme # Thiana's color scheme # Ruby's color scheme # Elias + Neris color mix # Flare's color scheme # Seren's color scheme # Original teal color Idle Animations # Sherbet holds a snowball and tosses it forwards, and the snowball dissolves after a few seconds, but on snow based stages, the snowball simply became an item. # Sherbet looks back and forth. # Sherbet dusts her skirt off, probably because of the snow. Taunts # Sherbet juggles three snowballs # Sherbet pulls out a mini snowman and says: "Snow power!" # Sherbet pumps her fists and says: "Icy Magic!" Victory Animations # Sherbet jumps three times and strikes a pose # Sherbet creates a snowman, and poses happily # Sherbet exits a large igloo, surrounded by penguins and polar bear cubs, and smiles Losing animation Sherbet claps with a smile to the winner, just like good sports competitors do. Cheer Sherbet! Freeze the Fight! Sherbet! Freeze the Fight! As a Kart Racer in Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) General Information As a Kart Racer, Sherbet is lightweight, with the average weight of 1.7, acceleration of 5.9, and top speed of 5.3. Sherbet's Kart, the Zoomboni, a kart representing the Zamboni and mixed with the Snowmobile, which makes the kart a three way mix of the Zamboni, Snowmobile, and a Super Formula Race Car (Super Formula is a type of formula racing and the top level of single-seater racing in Japan), is a Medium weight kart with Acceleration being 3.2, Top Speed of 4.7, Handling of 5.8, Grip of 6.0, and aerodynamics of 6.0. Just like Windy's Wind Dragster, no specific glider or wheel sets, so Sherbet's kart is set default to the Formula Spoke wheels and the Standard glider. While Lip and Windy are veterans, Sherbet is a newcomer racer, along with Thiana, who also made her debut in the Mario Spin-Off titles. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos Sherbet is first seen next to Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Pit, who are also in their respective karts, waiting for the tournament gate to open. Sherbet has a brief chat with Pit about how he feels to be invited to a Kart Racing tournament. Pit eagerly shouts how excited he is to finally drive a car for the first time in his life. Pit's excitement somehow annoys several toads and shy guys, but they also got annoyed when Captain Falcon shouted: "YES!". When the gate opens, Sherbet immediately accelerates towards the opened gate, and the screen shows the Big Colosseum where the Tournament Hub takes place. Sherbet also has a cutscene where she and Lip have a chat. When Lip asked how Sherbet feels, Sherbet shouts like Pit prior to the start of the tournament. Sherbet and Windy have a cutscene together when they are having lunch break while the other contestants are still racing. Sherbet feels as if something is suspicious about the surprise guests, and tells Windy to keep an eye of suspicious behavior. In Sherbet's Race 1-6, Sherbet is at the starting line with Wario, Pit, and Jill Dozer, and when the race starts, Wario and Pit are in a Brutal Duel, until Jill drills the two off the center of the track, allowing Jill to advance towards some Koopa Troopas and Yoshis. Sherbet follows suit, with Wario and Pit chasing the two girls. In Sherbet's Race 2-4, Sherbet and Kirby are dueling at the Metropolis Highway area, until Link and Marth showed up and threw Koopa Shells at Kirby and Sherbet. Kirby lost control and crashed, while Sherbet is able to control her kart and evaded a crash with a big truck. Sherbet then gives chase to those two. In Sherbet's Race 7-6, Sherbet is at the Lounge with Rosalina, Pauline, and Princess Daisy, and at the Lounge, Toadette, Two Villager Boys (The New Leaf Brown and the City Folk Red) arrive and are ordering lunch. The 7 racers are then having a chat about the tournament. Everyone told each other that they had fun, that is until the Event is reaching its final stage. The seven racers then arrange another race at the Coast line area. In Sherbet's Race 8-4, Sherbet, Inkling Girl, Lip, Rosie, Margie, and Isabelle are in a 3 vs. 3 race. Sherbet is with Lip and Inkling Girl, and Rosie, Margie, and Isabelle are one team against Sherbet, Inkling Girl, and Lip. They are at the Metropolis Highway area. This race and the Cutscene are shared with Lip, Inkling Girl, Rosie, Margie, and Isabelle. In the Final Climax, Sherbet, along with the other 69 racers confront the Toad Businessman, and when the businessman punches Mario away, Sherbet drives towards the businessman and freezes him, that is until he broke free by setting himself on fire, and then rams Sherbet off the room, preparing to stop Sherbet from trying to stop him and then run away. When Sherbet stopped him, Sherbet freezes him once again, and the police arrested the businessman, and in the epilogue, Sherbet drives away with Lip, Windy, and Thiana, and the scene pans to the golden statues of the 4 fairies before the end credits. As a Tennis competitor (Mario Tennis Aces) Just like Lip and Windy, Sherbet is also one of the 12 Playable Crossover characters. Sherbet's special attack has her create a Snow Golem who bats the tennis ball Right into the point zone, and Sherbet can also be played in Story Mode. In Quick Play, Sherbet will always be paired with Thiana. Sherbet's side story involves her wanting to do outdoor activities more often. As a Party Guest (Super Mario Party Ultimate) Sherbet is one of the 24 playable crossover characters in Super Mario Party Ultimate. Sherbet's game board is the Blizzard mountain, where the layout takes place in a Snowy Mountain summit. Sherbet wears a teal sweater and a bright blue skirt with purple stockings, one of her original costume sets from Smash Ultimate. As a Pop iDOL (Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival) Sherbet, like Lip and Windy, is also a Nintendo Switch exclusive playable character in the Syn Sophia 3-in-1 console title: Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival. Sherbet's song is a vocal version of her theme. Roles as a Non-Player character in games. Sherbet also has several roles as a supporting character. While Sherbet is playable in the entire Panel de Pon series, the two final Super Smash Bros. games being Ultimate and Final Climax, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Super Mario Kart Ultimate, Super Mario Party Ultimate as a party guest, and Mario Tennis Aces as a DLC tennis ball player; her supporting role as an NPC takes place in Captain Rainbow and Super Mario Odyssey's Panel de Pon DLC. Captain Rainbow Windy appears along with Sherbet and Thiana in this game during the tenth chapter where Lip is the tenth and final rival whom Captain Rainbow must defeat in order to advance to the final challenge and become Mimin Island's new champion. Captain Rainbow will encounter Sherbet, Windy, and Thiana after completing all challenge levels before the fight against Lip. Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are portrayed as the final test for Captain Rainbow before he can fight Lip. The challenge has him fight against them at once. After Sherbet, Windy, and Thiana are defeated, they warn Lip to be extremely cautious because Captain Rainbow is unstoppable, as he is determined to become a champion. After that, Sherbet, Windy, and Thiana make their escape and are never seen again, in the Captain Rainbow series, at least. Super Mario Odyssey In Super Mario Odyssey's Panel de Pon DLC called: Super Lip Odyssey, Sherbet makes an appearance in the Snow Kingdom. When Lip arrives at the Snow Kingdom, she was freezing because there is a Huge snow storm. Lip and Bow-Chan were nearly frozen until Sherbet comes by and uses her ice magic to stop the Snow Storm. Then, Sherbet takes Lip to a log cabin where Lip can warm herself. Sherbet asks why Lip is at the Snow Kingdom. Lip tells that she has to follow Mario and try to save his relationship with Peach. Sherbet agrees to help out. Since Sherbet cannot be Cap-Tured, Sherbet has dedicated stages where Lip and Sherbet must ride a Bobsled to get the power moons. At the Climax, Sherbet, Windy, Thiana, Elias, Ruby, Flare, Neris, Seren, and Furil are at the battle arena cheering for Lip during her fight against Bowser. Costume Representation In some games, Sherbet cannot be played as a default character, such as Splatoon 2 and Animal Crossing. Splatoon Sherbet's character traits, just like Windy's character traits, are available with Splatoon 2's 2018 Panel de Pon update. And just like Lip and Windy's character traits, Sherbet's character traits can only be worn by female Inklings and Octolings. As follows, the gears for Sherbet's character traits are: # Sherbet's Hairstyle, 50000 pts, Quick Respawn up 300% # Sherbet's Dress, 50000 pts, Special Duration up 300% # Sherbet's shoes, 50000 pts, Damage up 300% Sherbet's character traits also come with her very own ice dedicated roller. Sherbet's Ice wheel (Roller), 50000 pts, Ink Saver up 300%, Tenta Missiles, and Splash Wall Animal Crossing New Leaf Just like Lip and Windy, Sherbet's character traits are also featured in Animal Crossing New Leaf's Panel de Pon update, and unfortunately, Sherbet's name is also NOT mentioned, unlike how Splatoon 2 handles it. And the goals required to unlock Sherbet's traits are just like Lip and Windy's traits. They are all listed as Ice Fairy hairstyle, Ice Fairy dress, and Ice Fairy boots. Anime Adaptation Sherbet makes her debut in Episode 5, 2 episodes after Windy, and about 20 episodes Prior to Thiana and Flare. Sherbet for the most part goes with the same persona she has in the games, and that Sherbet is basically a playmate to Hana's little brother and his classmates as well as Hana's neighbors. Character Milestones Sherbet has similar milestones to Lip's milestones. However, some of hers are visually different. Panel de Pon's Experiment (January 1996) Back in 1995, when Sherbet was born as a Puzzle game character. She has a small audience, considering that she is new back then, and despite her newborn status as a Nintendo Character, she is shown in America through the experiment called: Project Panel. Project Panel was an Experiment held in the Fantendo Switch timeline of January 1996, The Project started when Nintendo decides to release Panel de Pon internationally. Yes, the ''"Genesis Does Wat Nintendon't!" ''backlash was still present, and Nintendo has to overcome it. First, they invite some casual audience of video gamers, and the gamers must play one single Panel de Pon Solo game without any theme. Then, they must compete against one another in so many matches. Then, at the End of January 1996, Nintendo announces and exposes some characters from them to the test subjects. The characters shown are Lip, Windy, and Sherbet. Nintendo then showcases Yoshi and Poochi. The test audiences knew that Yoshi and Poochi already exist, and they all state that the former three characters, the Fairies, are suitable for the game. The test audience are taught that new characters for a new game is far more innovative than using a Pre-Existing character already from a pre-existing game. Nintendo knew that reskinning Panel de Pon would be a BIG mistake. They have to be Strategically smart to void such Fatal Comeuppance of the series to be failing and be forgotten, and they MUST avoid misleading the gamers. So, after the Experiment was successful, they decided to make the commercial. Since this takes place in an Alternate Universe, here is how the Television Advertisement goes. However.... The Advertisement (August-October 1996) In the advertisement of Panel de Pon, Sherbet and the other 7 fairies have yet to make their debut on screen in the 2-thirds of the advertisement, and only when the Robot invades the city, that is when Lip calls her friends. And with that success, Nintendo (In the Fantendo Switch timeline) is able to break the Marketing scheme of Video Games in America, which is how in the long run, Puyo Puyo was properly introduced in the West too, and how Twinkle Star Sprites also got properly marketed in America. The Debut (October 27th 1996 Parade) Sherbet shares Lip's debut in the parade at San Francisco, but at that time, Sherbet was nowhere to be seen on the trains or airplanes or even the 18-wheeler trucks. Relationship with Boeing and American Airlines (1996-2015-onwards) Sherbet, not only is known as a Puzzle Game character, but is also known as one of the four Nintendo Duchesses of the Boeing Jumbo, as in 2015, as part of the Panel de Pon 20th Anniversary, a SECOND Parade also takes place in San Francisco, and American Airlines are BACK AT IT AGAIN with the 747 scheme, as 5 Boeing 747-8i Aircrafts are decorated with Panel de Pon arts for the San Francisco-Tokyo Limited Flights, only this time, Windy, Sherbet, and Thiana are present at the Boeing 747-8i planes and the trains, and the Displayed Boeing 747-400s have their visuals of the decorations updated. The same was applied to Amtrak trains, and not only the Superliner ones, but also the Acela Express trains (In fact, 2 Acela trainsets are later displayed at the Video Game Museum of America along with the Panel de Pon Superliner trains) (Yup, guess the Hello Kitty Shinkansen was NOTHING Compared to this... LOL) Debut in Splatoon (October 27th 2018) Sherbet was Advertised in the Splatoon commercial of October 27th 2018 along with Windy, and in the commercial, they are in Inkopolis where some Inklings saw them in astonishment, and then Lip shows up in her Inkling Form, and suddenly, two Inkling Girls BITE Sherbet and Windy's Necks, transforming them into Inklings, and they resemble the Inkling Girl Gears representing them (This establishes that someone can roleplay as Lip in Splatoon) and they play Turf War with Lip and their new friends. This debut shows the title: Panel de Pon x Splatoon 2! Panel de Pon's Special 23rd Anniversary! Debut in Mario Kart (Super Mario kart Ultimate Reveal Trailer) In a reveal trailer of Super Mario Kart Ultimate, some Toads are battling against some Yoshis, Koopas, and Magikoopa in a snowy area, until they are FROZEN from an unknown source, the camera pans to a BIG Avalanche, and as the camera zooms in, Sherbet and her kart Jumped off the Avalanche, and Sherbet stops the Avalanche with her Ice Magic, and taunts at the frozen opponents, and Sherbet meets Lip and Windy, and the three fairies race off to the starting line where Wario, Rosalina, Princess Zelda, Spike, Luigi, and Mario are at. Debut in the Super Smash Bros. series (August 8 2018) Sherbet is the third fighter from Panel de upon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). Her trailer goes like this. After the Smash cut opening, we see the Ice Climbers and Greninja battling against Charizard and Bowser. But the Ice Climbers and Greninja are Overwhelmed, and then Roy (Fire Emblem), Shulk, Cloud, and Pikachu Charge in and ATTACK the Ice Climbers and Greninja! ANd as the three fell off the Ice mountain, they then fell into some snow, and the camera pans to a snowy wall, and then, Sherbet pops her head and tummy out of the snow, she pushes the snowy wall she was "trapped" in with a little pout, and as her bottom came off, snow came off from the hole and covers a bit of Sherbet's back, but she stands up, smiles, and shouts "Snow or not i'm Ready for Anything!" and the tagline is: "Sherbet chills into Smash!" and then we are shown her moveset in-game and her Final Smash. After that is the CGI where Sherbet fights off the Fire characters, and she summons a BIG snow that covers the camera and the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate logo shows. Sherbet also appears in other reveal trailers as well. The first trailer Sherbet shares with is during Dixie Kong's reveal trailer. Sherbet's part in the trailer is when Dixie is at the Wrecking crew stage where she fights against Sherbet, Charizard, and Cloud. Dixie uses the Hammer item to KO Sherbet, Charizard, and Cloud. The second trailer Sherbet shares with is Sephiroth's trailer. In Sephiroth's trailer, Sephiroth and Sherbet are dueling at Final Destination. Sephiroth summons the Waluigi Assist Trophy who then attacks and buries Sherbet, giving Sephiroth the advantage to KO Sherbet. The third trailer Sherbet shares with is Thiana's trailer. Sherbet's part in Thiana's trailer is when Thiana is at the Tortimer island stage, fighting against Greninja, Bayonetta, and Sonic. Windy is also present in this trailer, she even appeared twice. The fourth trailer Sherbet shares with is Flare, Ken, and Incineroar's trailer. In Flare's part, Sherbet and Flare share one scene where the two are in a Duel of Fire and Ice, taking place in Final Destination. And in Incineroar's part, Sherbet is seen with Lip, Windy, Thiana, Flare, and Furil who are ready to fight against Incineroar after Incineroar won the fight against Ken. Role in the Community Just like Lip's fanbase, Sherbet also has a good fanbase prior to Smash Ultimate, and when the August Pre-Release Direct took place, and Sherbet is the reveal after to Simon, Richter, Chrom, and Dark Samus, and before King K. Rool, Sherbet gained a toxic following. However, in 2015, Sherbet was featured in the 20th Anniversary Panel de Pon parade and Limited Flight services with American Airlines Boeing 747-8i planes, and is part of a Museum Exhibit as a result. Sherbet's appearance in the American Airlines Boeing 747-8i planes dubbed her as one of the 3 Nintendo Duchesses of the Boeing Jumbo. Why Windy's Fandom is mostly made of soft snow (Healthy) # They are right that Sherbet should be a Fighter in Super Smash Bros. It's a shame that she wasn't highly requested at that time, but Lip's early entrance and the August Pre-Release Direct, and the fact that Windy is the second Smash Fighter from Panel de Pon are worth it. # They love Sherbet just for who she is, a childish Fairy girl who can easily befriend anyone, especially the Princess. # Amazing Fanarts out of her are made. (Even the NSFW ones) # They are right that Panel de Pon's representation should not limit itself to just Lip. # They would still be fine if Sherbet was just a spirit and trophy since they knew how Lip should join the roster first. # They are very grateful to Sakurai for announcing Sherbet as a Smash Fighter. Why her fans are sometimes the cause of avalanches (Toxic) # When Sherbet was announced Smash Fighters, toxic gaming fans start OVERPRAISING HER LIKE A GOD! # Memers jumped in the Hype Wagon and made Insane Memes about Sherbet joining the roster. # Some notorious fanarts involving Smash Bros depicts Lip, Windy, and Sherbet insulting the Assist Trophy characters, along with the other fighters joining the three fairies. # These Crazy Baboons spam her new catchphrase NONSTOP! (But this is Justified as the genre Windy came from was underrepresented) # Not only Sherbet was glorified to death, the Inkling Girl Gears out of her are also praised to death! # They insult the Cirno Fans because Cirno DIDN'T make it into the Smash fighter roster, simply because Cirno isn't the main character of TOuhou, and what's more insulting for Cirno fans is that when Reimu was announced, Cirno was only a trophy and a spirit, not even a Mii Costume. Karma for the Toxic Cirno fans. # In the Fantendo Switch timeline, GTA fans modded Sherbet to be a Playable Character Skin for the Rockstar Crime Simulation games, which makes Sherbet, and anyone from Nintendo's Fairy Tale Puzzle game series OUT OF Character. Why her haters should be FROZEN? # Sherbet's haters came from the toxic Super Smash Bros. Fandom. # They also came from fandoms of games where the characters will NOT FIT to Super Smash Bros, such as the fandoms of: DOOM, Mortal Kombat, Fortnite, Call of Duty, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Kingdom Hearts, and many more. They don't realize that their so called obsessed characters they hyped for have issues that makes the inclusion worthless. For Example: #* Doomguy: The reason Sherbet is announced over Doomguy is because the game is in early stage of reveals prior to release, and while it's true that Nintendo and Bethesda have been in a good relationship with the facts that DOOM 2016 and DOOM Eternal are on Nintendo platforms, these factors do NOT dictate Doomguy's inclusion, and that it's also discovered that Doomguy and the game series he came from are not Family Friendly. The DOOM games have an over-the-top Extreme level of Demonic Atmosphere, and Doomguy himself Rips and Tears, which will betray the character if Blood references are removed from him whenever he attacks, and the Gun violence is way too severe because Super Smash Bros. is meant to be a series of family friendly and fun party games, not a competitive fighting game with Edgelord inducing characters. The DOOM series is deemed too inappropriate for Children, and Panel de Pon has a Fairy Tale atmosphere which is suitable for children in an All Ages Fighting game series. #* Scorpion and Sub Zero: The reason Sherbetis chosen over Scorpion or Sub Zero from Mortal Kombat is basically the same reason why Doomguy wasn't added in the Base Game, and not even DLC in the Fantendo Switch timeline, because Mortal Kombat despite having revolutionized Gaming for Mature Audiences, has been controversial among parents. THe Mortal Kombat is known for Fatalities and Demons, both elements of which are not suitable for children, and toning down Scorpion and Sub Zero's Moves will not even help at all. The healthy portion of Mortal Kombat's fandom has expressed that Scorpion should never be added to Smash because they knew the controversies surrounding Mortal Kombat are too much if Nintendo got the same issue. In fact, Sherbet is a much friendlier ice based fighter compared to Sub Zero, and we already have Sherbet which is good enough. #* Sora: Kingdom Hearts is a great and iconic Walt Disney+Square Enix game series, and people want Sora to join Super Smash Bros. without a good reason, because they think that Sora fits the Crossover Environment, which doesn't seem wrong, that is until you realized that Sora's character is associated with Disney elements. Yes, Sora has a good moveset potential, and would be a good fit, but the lack of Disney references due to Licensing Nightmare, the problem with Square Enix's way of handling its IPs, and the fact that Smash is for Gaming Characters only, Sora's inclusion MEANS NOTHING. #* Steve: Minecraft was already represented as a Stage, Mob Assist Trophies, and the Ender Dragon Boss Fight in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of SMash Ultimate, and Minecraft with multiple stages, is already represented, and the game's main focus is about Interacting with the Environment. That is why All the fighters get to build things and host crafting contests. Steve is a Placeholder avatar for the player, and the AVERAGE Minecraft Players use Custom skins that reflects their persona, and Steve is EXTREMELY One Dimensional. Sure, Wii Fit Trainer, ROB, Mr. Game & Watch, Inklings, Miis, and Villagers are One Dimensional, but they make sense since they are Nintendo Properties. #* Jonesy: Fortnite is already too mainstream to be represented in Super Smash Bros. Fortnite is a Battle Royale game, and the Battle Royale genre is already represented in Smash, which is Smash Bros. itself. In Fact, Fortnite has a VERY Severe Reputation, which leaves the franchise undeserving for Smash. #** Fortnite's Bad Reputation is how it's addictive. The community is HEAVILY addicted to Fortnite because the game is Free-2-Play, so much so that it's pretty much now on the same level of controversy as Star Wars: Battlefront 2 (2017). This massive controversy has gotten so bad, that many people and even governments of countries are trying to take regulations to control this with the concern that their addictions might go too far. Some of the fans even got hospitalized (no, really), showing how bad these addictions have become. Also, this is very similar to how governments are currently investigating Loot Boxes due to them being gambling, with the governments of Belgium and the Netherlands officially banning them, as well as being incredibly similar to other cases of addictions to other games that resulted in fatalities, such as Diablo 3, World of Warcraft and StarCraft, all of which were made by Blizzard Entertainment. Aditionally, this shows that all of these people are even aware of the extreme level of toxicity that these fans have. Some instances that show these concerns of addictions include: #*** The government of China has made the wise decision to not allow Chinese Fortnite: Battle Royale players to continue playing the game after playing 3 hours in a row by displaying a message about this, which also tells them to take a break. #*** The law enforcement services of Spain have warned Spanish Fortnite: Battle Royale players of the dangerous V-buck scams and numerous scammers that are roaming rampant. #*** Prince Harry of the United Kingdom (who is the Duke of Sussex, the Earl of Dumbarton and the Baron Kilkeel, as well as the younger brother of Prince William of the United Kingdom (the Duke of Cambridge), the husband of Meghan Clarke and the grandson of Queen Elizabeth II) asked for Fortnite: Battle Royale to be completely banned in the United Kingdom at the 2019 YMCA conference of West London, claiming it to be a game made with the sole purpose of causing addictions on people, calling parents who let their children play it "irresponsible", and even stating that it's more addictive than drugs and alcohol. Also, he has openly criticized social media and other online games for causing addictions similar to those generated by Fortnite: Battle Royale during said conference. While this is somewhat ridiculous and a bit too over-the-top, Prince Harry actually does have a point about this though, since all what he wants is the safety of the fans who are addicted, especially the teenagers and the children. #*** Many schools from many countries have actually banned Fortnite: Battle Royale officially, mostly because some students talk about it too much, which can get really annoying. #*** Even video game designers and legends are against these addictions. One such example that proves this is when Japanese video game designer Hideo Kojima (the acclaimed creator and director of the Metal Gear Solid games and Death Stranding) has openly criticized the games of Battle Royale genre, especially PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds and Fortnite: Battle Royale at the San Diego Comic-Con of 2019 while promoting Death Stranding, and pointed out that gaming companies should use their creativity when making their titles. This demonstrates that Kojima is totally aware of the flaws of the Battle Royale games, and is also against the addictions and problems caused by Fortnite: Battle Royale. #*** Not to mention, a firm of Canadian lawyers sued Epic Games for the addictions caused by the game, claiming that they've made it with the sole purpose of generating those problems, and if they win the case, Epic Games will lose a lot of money and Fortnite: Battle Royale as a whole will suffer greatly. #*** Regarding cases of addictions, a 14-year-old boy named Logan Hodge head-butted his mother just for telling him to stop playing Fortnite: Battle Royale. #**** If that wasn't enough, a 9-year-old girl got so addicted to Fortnite: Battle Royale to the point that her parents had to confiscate (no joke) the Xbox One console she used to play the game, which led her to lash out in a fit of extreme rage and literally hit her father just because of that. #**** Additionally, a 17-year-old boy attempted suicide after getting addicted to Fortnite: Battle Royale, which just goes way too far. #**** Not to mention, there is an Australian Man who goes by the username "MrDeadMoth" who got arrested for assaulting his wife over his addiction to Fortnite Battle Royale, which simply crosses even more than any of the examples mentioned here. #** And since those issues are the cause of this horrible Controversy, and that Nintendo is FULLY aware about the game and some other American M-Rated games due to how the Moral Audience criticize those games, Fortnite in the Fantendo Switch timeline has no place in the series. #* Non-Gaming characters: What else needed to say? #* etc. # Sherbet's haters not only hate her and wished she was cut in the next game, they wish for Panel de Pon as a whole to die so that the franchise no longer gets represented, and when Super Smash Bros. Final Climax was announced and was the last in the series, everyone raged because they saw Sherbet and her friends returning and become veterans. # They also came from the Extremely Toxic Baby Show Fandoms, simply because of Go!Animate. This is because Go!Animators portray Sherbet as a good character just like Lip and any Gaming Character. Fandoms of these Baby Shows are: #* Dora the Explorer Fandom #* Caillou Fandom #* Nella the Princess Knight Fandom #* Butterbean's Cafe Fandom #* and many more. #** This is evident in how they reacted negatively whenever they see Sherbet and her friends from Panel de Pon proudly grounding and punishing Caillou, Dora, Peppa Pig, Little Bill, Masha, Nella, and numerous Baby show characters, and they spam hate comments and Death threats to the Go!Animators, Nintendo, SEGA, and numerous Gaming companies for allowing the Go!Animate company to add in Gaming franchises themes. # They also hate Sherbet because they believe Sherbet is a childish troublemaker. Part of her haters came from baby shows such as Caillou. # They are also hypocrites because when they found out that Sherbet was originally planned to be a Spirit, they stated that Sherbet REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN a spirit, and they still whined about wanting their unlikely sellout characters, and they raged when Sherbet returns as a Smash Veteran in the Last Smash game. Trivia # Before Cirno (Touhou Project) was around, Sherbet was pretty much unrivaled in regards of ice fairies, and the fanbase of the character have built up their Sherbet Fandom empire in case another Ice Fairy comes around, and when 2002 came, Sherbet is encountered by Cirno, and the two became rivals, that is, by both fandoms' perspectives. # Back in 2015, when the Super Smash Bros. Fanbase are requesting for Ice based fighters, the toxic portion of the fandom, which came from the Mortal Kombat Fandom, are demanding for Mortal Kombat's Scorpion and Sub Zero, and when Sherbet is announced as the Ice based fighter, the toxic Smash fanbrats raged like manchildren because they toxically want a dark ice-based Ninja fighter, and they instead are forced to see Nintendo's Ice fairy, and the Cirno Fandom also raged because Cirno didn't make it in to the roster. # In this timeline, since Lip is confirmed as a playable fighter, Sherbet, Thiana, and Flare are considered to be some of the collectibles, but since Sherbet, Thiana, and Flare also got a big following, just like Lip and Windy, (And that Windy was considered to be an Assist trophy, and that Sakurai and the Developers thought it was unfair if Lip is the only fighter from Panel de Pon as a whole series represented as a major universe), Sherbet, Thiana, and Flare got confirmed as Fighters #69, #71, and #73, and that Panel de Pon having multiple original fighters since the franchise is already made by Nintendo. # Sherbet doesn't have a Mii costume variant, (This is followed with Thiana, Seren, and Neris) # In Panel de Pon U, Sherbet shares the same story mode chapter as Windy and Thiana. # Ever since Panel de Pon 64 or Panel Pop 2 (Or vice versa), if 3 Player Co-Op mode is activated in Story Mode, Sherbet by default is Player 3, and this makes Sherbet the third main protagonist if she is frequently used by consumers as Player 3 in Story Mode. # When Sherbet is played as either Player 2 or 3 in the Story Mode Co-Op features, Lip will skip the battle against Sherbet, and the Dialogues change. And if for example, Windy is also played alongside Lip and Sherbet in the Story Modes' Co-Op feature, Lip will skip BOTH Windy and Sherbet's battles, because the two are allied with Lip, and it would make no sense if Lip, Windy, and Sherbet are battling one another in a Co-Op mode. # When Needed, Sherbet can become an authority to calm a quarrel down. # In the Fantendo Switch timeline of Panel de Pon's first game, Sherbet's character improvement is shown in the Easy route where Sherbet gets excited for the Picnic Lip prepares, and causes a bit of mischief to Windy by blowing a little bit of ice to Windy's thighs, which causes Lip to giggle a bit while Windy laughs, and after the battle with Sherbet, Lip and the 2 fairy friends skip happily to meet Thiana. In the Hard mode, when everyone is partially brainwashed except Lip, Sherbet goes on a feud with Flare while everyone tries to "Kill" each other, until Lip barges in and swings her wand at everyone's faces. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Panel de Pon Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Crossover Element Category:Fairies Category:Child Females Category:Bright & Colorful Game Characters Category:Bright & Colorful Characters Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters